pluribusfandomcom-20200214-history
Economy and trade
Economy The national domestic income is based on the overall citizens of a nation by adding all its cities stats. City levels are asserted by the community on these bases : size, uniqueness of buildings (crappy copy-pasting won't count, some copy-pasting tolerated provided it looks good), types of buildings, overall coherence of the city. To update your national stats, you need to ask the community to assess your land once you estimate you deserve an update. The community will then check your place and update your values. Each new level generates one gold of tax value. City scales * Level 1 to 2 : small village, large area of wheat fields with farms. * Level 3 to 4 : small town, with at least one public building. * Level 5 to 6 : city with a significant number of housing and public buildings. * Level 7 to 8 : large city. * Level 9 to 10 : very big city. * Level 11 to 12 : metropolis or metropolitan area. * Level 13 to 14 : very big metropolis. Trade Trade is centered around the concepts of trade line, kontor, trade value and leeching. Basic concepts Trade line A trade line is created when two players agree to enter trade together and open up a kontor. A trade line has a starting harbour and an ending harbour (kontor). A trade line can support 4 stops at 4 different harbours (including the starting port and the kontor). At each stop, the line will leech gold in accordance to the trade value of the port. The maximum distance between each stop is 10 maritime hexes. Kontor A kontor is created when two players agree upon it. It serves as receiving end of a trade line. A kontor can only be negociated with a human player. NPC nations can serve as stops, but never as kontors. Without a kontor, trade lines cannot exist. Trade value Each port has a trade value according to the cities trading through it. This trade value is calculated differently between human and NPC nations. A human nation's ports trade value will amount to the sum of all cities generated gold divided by two. A NPC nation's port trade value will amount to the sum of all cities generated gold. Trade areas do not respect borders, trade will mostly flow to the most convienient port. Leeching When a trade line stops at a port, it leeches its value to the owner of the line. The amount leeched will be distributed equally amongst all players present in said port. Miminum leeching value is 1. A port can only support as many lines as its total trade value. If the trade value cannot be split evenly, the extra gold is lost. If two players from the same nation decide to trade together, they lose 50% of their leeching efficiency. Advanced concepts Tariffs Tarriffs are free, it is possible to tax 100% of the leeching value, or even more. Trade fleets A trade fleet is required to start a trade line. Each port can support from one to three fleets (military fleets included), depending on the state of infrastructure. Privateering and/or cutting trade In an event of a war, trade lines can be either privateered (attacking player gets 25% of the gold of the line) or simply cut off. Stolen or missing gold will be applied to the following year budget. You can also privateer in peace time at your own risks. Calculating income The national income is the addition of tax value and trade income. Raising taxes ' In case of a war all parties will raise taxes once a year, in spring and will either pay their troops or buy new troops. As the war drags on, the tax yield will fall. * First year the yield will be between 100% to 75% * Second year : 75% to 50% * Third year : 50% to 25% * Fourth year and more : bellow 25% Efficiency will be determined using random.org. In addition, victory in battle adds 10% more yield to the next year, a defeat makes it fall from 10%. Military costs One gold can buy 100 soldiers, 1 heavy ship or 2 light ships. ''For reference please use the ingame warp: '/warp map''